An Unexpected Turn
by ChuuChan2017
Summary: I suck at summaries but here we go. CARDVERSE Alfred is suddenly pushed into something he absolutely doesn't want to do. These people have taken everything from him. His best friend and his brother, what could they want with him? Just because he has the stupid mark of Spade's on his chest. This started out as a RP starter, keep that in mind. {Probably wont continue this}


Alfred remembered it like it had happened just yesterday, He and Arthur had been out playing in a field that Alfred's parent's owned. Arthur was from a bit more of a sophisticated family where Alfred's where just farmers, but the two children didn't seem to care about their class they were just kids who wanted to be friend's and have fun.. That's how he remembered it. Alfred way laying on his bed, recalling this memory of his. It was the last memory he had of Arthur. It had been just a normal day, a warm and sunny spring day, Alfred had been six and Arthur nine. They were both just young and didn't know anything about the marking ceremony. They had been picking the flowers on the outside of the field when Arthur's mother came over with the current Jack of Spade's. Arthur's mother had taken Arthur and lifted up the lower part of his shirt to show the Jack the mark that was on his lower back, making the Jack nod. "He is to come with us." He said to the Mrs. Kirkland, who held onto her son and pushed him away from Alfred, almost as if it was bad that her son, the soon to be crowned Queen was playing with a farmer's son. Alfred was shocked, he was sitting there and staring as Arthur looked back, equally as shocked since he didn't know where he was being take at this time. Though it was long after that when they made the announcement that the future Queen had been found. And Arthur's name made it back to Alfred, though he didn't understand what it really meant until he was older. The royal family had taken almost everything from him… They took Arthur and Matthew. Matthew was the crowned Ace for the Royal family, he was to protect them at all cost possibly, even if it meant his life was on the line. And Alfred hated that! He had not heard hide nor hair of Arthur after that day he was taken, then again he wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten about him and sat into his comfy life at the Palace. He was sure he was, seeing as he also didn't learn about Arthur's class until he was older as well. He rolled over on his bed and sighed, closing his eyes and scratching at his chest. God it was aching horribly lately.

Yao sighed as he paced back and forth, he was to go out and look the kingdom for the King.. Arthur couldn't rule properly without his King, and they all knew this. But Arthur was putting on a touch mask and making it look like he was able to take care of everything on his own.. Like Always. So Yao was setting out once dawn hit to find him. No matter how long it took, he couldn't let Arthur suffer like this anymore. He had been crowned Queen at the age of fifteen, seeing as Arthur had been found at a young age because the King and Queen of the time had passed. Arthur's been Queen for eight years so far and he's done a swell job, a little rusty in the beginning but he had managed.. Then Yao had come in six months after his crowing and Matthew two years later, being the youngest of all of them so far. Yao laid down and went to bed after this thought, he had a busy day starting tomorrow.

Alfred woke up in the morning and moved to go clean himself up, he was shirtless right now, so when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he had to stop and take a double take. He looked at himself and his eyes widened. "NO... No! No!" he yelled and back away. The mark... The cursed mark turned up on his chest. Why?! They have a Queen! A Jack! And an Ace! What else- No… Oh no, Alfred couldn't! He couldn't be King! There was no way! No way in hell could he be King. But he looked at the Mark and traced it with his hand. Oh god help him. He hoped, he hoped he could hide this, he could right. The mark spread across his chest like and Eagle spreading its wings, its details were amazing. The Spade was right in the center of his chest. He pulled his shirt on quickly and went out to start working. He should be able to hide this. Yes he had nothing to worry about. He spent a good few hours working until a messenger came running through the small village. "Men! You are to present yourselves shirtless! Woman may stay inside and a female clerk will come and check you. We are in search of our King! His Highness Yao, Jack of Spades will check the men himself." He called. Alfred gulped. No, why now. He moved over and went to hide himself, shirtless behind one of the men as Yao and a woman entered the village, the day was almost over and he could have went home and hid in his room. But of course this happened. It took hours, but they were unable to find the mark. And Alfred took this as a moment to slip away, until a kid yelled. "ALFRED HAS NOT BEEN CHECKED! HE HID THE ENTIRE TIME!" the boy, whom Alfred knew yelled. Making the Jack stop, and Alfred's heart sink. Yao got down off his horse and went down and over to Alfred. "Mr. Jones, if you would please.. Hold out your arms." He said in a calm tone and Alfred reluctantly did it. Yao went around him and stopped, there was broad across his chest. "We have out King." He announced, Alfred didn't want this… He didn't want to be King. But he returned his shirt to his back and was forced to fallow by some Knights, seeing as the Ace was home with the Queen.

It took a half of a day to get back and Alfred took in the time to look at the Kingdom, this was the first time that he's ever really traveled outside of the village, so he was really taking this in. Yes, he didn't want to be the King, but he couldn't help but feel like he had no choice in this at all. And he really didn't if he was being honest with himself. He watched the scenery pass by the window as he waited to arrive at the Palace, would Arthur even remember him? Most likely not. So he was not at all banking on this. He swallowed a bit as he as he closed his eyes and started to doze. Although it felt like he had just shut his eyes and he heard Yao announce they were there. He opened them again and moved to get out of the carriage. He looked around, it was huge just like he thought that it would be. He slowly got out of the carriage and moved to go check out the main doors. He wasn't going to be able to handle this, not at all. He walked inside with Yao. This was way too big. Way too big for him. He swallowed as he looked around again. Yoa dropped him off in the throne room were Matthew spotted him, but he stayed silent when he noticed how upset Alfred was.

Yao went into the back room to get Arthur, telling him that they have found the King, and that he was the brother to Matthew.

A/N: I hate to end this right here, but I want feedback! To know if I should continue or just leave it.  
So please! Reviews are love 3!


End file.
